New Life, Old Vamp
by thereasonitry
Summary: Angelus never thought he'd end up working for the F.B.I...


F.B.I. special agent Seely Booth stood in the sun in front of the Jeffersonian Institute in D.C. He was, patiently, waiting for his partner, Doctor Temperence 'Bones' Brennan. They were needed at the crime scene to investigate. Or, more like they needed Bones there, and he served as her chauffer. That was usually how things were, because as Bones had so plainly laid out for him, she had an 'indispensible skill.' Which he didn't have, thank you very much.

Quite frankly, he didn't care whether or not he could look at a corpse and tell its gender, race, and a bunch of other stuff. He'd rather stop the person from becoming a corpse in the first place. Also, he could tell all of those things anyway if he got a whiff or taste of the corpses blood.

Even he was technically a corpse. Being the most powerful master vampire and all. He knew that if he ever tried to tell someone though, like Bones for example, they would never believe him.

Bones didn't even believe in God, so the odds that she believed in supposedly mythical creatures like vampires were extremely slim. If he ever even dropped a hint that he was a vamp, she and the rest of the squint squad would probably put him in a mental hospital or start doing crazy experiments to prove him wrong. Good thing he'd never have to tell her or any of the other squints.

Just then the object of his thoughts walked towards him, waving when she got close to get his attention. She looked excited, that couldn't be a good sign. "Booth, I've been told that this case involves something highly unusual. Apparently the body was found lying on top of a headstone engraved with centuries old markings. These could mean anything."

Booth honestly couldn't understand the draw of history. He preferred to think about the future or the present, not dwell on the past. Maybe that was because of all the colorful activities he'd taken part in, but still..."That's great Bones, can we go now?"

The forensic anthropologist had been watching him oddly, but blinked and paid attention when she heard his voice. "Oh, yes, we can leave." She announced cheerily. Booth nodded and they both climbed into the black government regulation car and sped off towards the crime scene.

*

"So Bones, you got something yet?" Booth had been waiting approximately 3.54 minutes while Bones examined the remains. Normally, he didn't really care or pay attention to what she was looking at because he knew she would tell him what he needed to know, and then some.

But, something in the back of his mind was telling him to pay attention, and since his intuition had never been wrong before, he listened to it.

He glanced over at the body, which was nothing special, but then his eyes strayed over towards to headstone the body was leaning against. Booth tensed automatically, clenching his jaw.

The text was old, and written in an odd mixture of Latin and vampiric. It didn't say anything of much importance though, just had a little vampire history.

Turns out that vampires were from this dimension, but when they got too powerful, they were magically shoved into an alternate dimension that had vampire slayers. The slayers combated the hoards of vampires, keeping the raging population of ferals and minions under control. Despite what the slayers and watchers thought, a vampire slayer doesn't have the power to kill a higher level vamp.

But sometimes supernatural creatures are caught in between dimensions and thrown into this one. Booth, or Angelus as he used to be called, was one of them.

Soon after showing up in this dimension, Angelus had realized that he was going to have to blend in. He took the name Seely Booth, slapped on a glamour to make it seem like he was aging, and joined the F.B.I.

Apparently, here, vampires could walk in the sun. It was one of the perks. Another was that no one really knew about vampires, so it easy to stay under the radar.

All Booth really had to do was talk like an American, and seem far less intelligent than he really was. The F.B.I. being the F.B.I. though, they investigated him and found out that 'Agent Booth' hadn't been around for very long.

They couldn't find out anything else, though, because Angelus was good at covering his tracks. Thus they were forced to give him the job, or lose someone who had everything they were looking for in an agent.

Booth knew that the F.B.I. had a sector for 'supernatural' cases. But the idiots working there weren't worth their paycheck.

They knew diddly about vampires, and what they did know was common knowledge. Booth had broken into their facilities and gotten out with a file showing everything they had ever found out about the supernatural.

The Manila folder had been painfully thin at best, and filled with useless facts. For example, 'vampires drink blood's was written in bold across the top of one of the first pages. Angelus had been forced to bash his head repeatedly against the wall after reading it.

Thank God there were still remnants of vampire kind though. Like the tombstone for example. Angelus reached out a hand and slowly traced the ancient lettering.  
"Booth!" Bones called.

He guiltily jerked his hand away from the headstone, looking towards her at the sound of her voice. She was watching him, a curious expression in her eyes. Booth cleared his throat. "What is it, Bones?"

Brennan nodded at the corpse and began. "The victim is a young girl, late teens, with a slight build. From the bruise marks on her shoulders, it looks like she was attacked, but couldn't see her assailant. It seems that her neck was quickly snapped and then she lost large amounts of blood. The killer was clean though, because there is no trace of blood on the corpse at all."

She finished and looked at him expectantly. Booth nodded, deep in thought. There were all the classic signs that this girl was killed by a vampire, but why would the vamp kill her and dump her body by this headstone? Maybe the girl was already there and was caught and killed. "Alright, wrap up the body and send it to the Jeffersonian." He called. "Let's go, Bones."

Booth began to swiftly walk away from the crime scene. He needed to talk to someone. Temperence hurried to catch up to him. "Booth, you're acting different, distracted." He looked at her, "I know Bones, I guess I'm just not feeling it today." She gave him a calculating look. "You do seem a bit under the weather. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Bones, I'm fine. Just tired." She nodded slowly, "if you're sure." He looked her straight in the eye, "I'm sure. C'mon, let's just get back to the lab."


End file.
